


A Case of Resilient Eyebrows

by Morgana_Ehran



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Ehran/pseuds/Morgana_Ehran
Summary: A day in life: Ray makes fun of Fraser's eyebrows.





	A Case of Resilient Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I was sending B. (http://kokido-kuku.tumblr.com/) photos of Paul Gross and how he looks nowadays and we started to make fun of his dark eyebrows and rest is a history. I just felt like this is something that would happen. 
> 
> It's not beta-readed but I'm not sober enough to care.

**2017, somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the Northwestern Territories**

“It's weird, is all I'm sayin',” Ray nudged the eggs he was cooking with a spatula. 

“It just takes time, Ray,” Fraser sighed impatiently and opened a cupboard. He took out a couple of mugs and closed it again.

“Growing vegetables takes time. Stake out takes time. This? This is just a genetic joke,” Ray gestures wildly with the spatula. Fraser raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, exactly!” Ray exclaimed. 

“I wasn't making a point, that was automatic reaction,” Fraser said dryly. 

“But well timed,” Ray cackled as he was minding his cooking. 

“It's been just two years since my hair went grey. There's plenty of time for my eyebrows to follow,” Fraser reminded him and set mugs on a table, next to a coffee pot.

“Yeah, right. They follow you alright. Everywhere you go,” Ray muttered, still laughing. 

“That's just mean, Ray,” Fraser frowned. He noticed he had forgotten the cutlery, so he went to fix it. Meanwhile Ray turned the gas off and brought the pan to the table. Fraser arranged the cutlery around their plates while Ray slid eggs and bacon on them. 

“You knew what you were getting into,” Ray reminded him and wiggled his fingers at him, bringing attention to his ring. 

“Well, you weren't mocking my eyebrows then,” Fraser pointed out sarcastically as he sat down. He poured coffee for both of them.

“Because they were the same color as your hair then,” Ray was grinning now, enjoying this teasing way too much. 

“Honestly, I don't know why you find it that weird,” Fraser shook his head and started to eat.

“It looks funny,” Ray shrugged, sipping his coffee. He made a face and added sugar to it.

“Sorry, I forgot. I was too busy thinking about my eyebrows,” Fraser deadpanned. Ray glared but it was just a play.

“See? It's not healthy,” Ray pointed at him and tried his coffee again. 

“Yes, Ray, my crazy melanin filled eyebrows are not only making me look funny, then also make me senile,” Fraser replied dryly. Ray snorted. 

“At least you agree it's crazy.” 

“I do not,” Fraser said. 

“You said it yourself,” Ray reminded him with a grin.

Fraser dropped his fork and hid his face in his hands. “I think I married the most annoying guy in the Northern America.” 

“Aw, don't hide your freaky eyebrows from me,” Ray laughed and stood up to go around the table. He pulled Fraser's hands gently away from his face and Fraser looked up at him. Ray stood there grinning happily and mischievously. It made Fraser smile. And Ray's grin eased into a gentle smile as well. He bent down and kissed Fraser's forehead. His arms came around Fraser's shoulders and Fraser hugged him back, as awkward as the angle was. 

“You know I like your freaky eyebrows, right, Frase?” Ray muttered against his grey hair.

“Of course,” Fraser replied. 

“Good,” Ray nodded, patted Fraser on the back and went back to his seat. 

“Besides, it's just a body part. Well, more like a part of body. Anyway, it's not as it is so important, right? I mean, I never said anything about your knees either,” Fraser rambled while he was carefully scooping eggs on his fork.

Ray set down his cutlery. “My knees? What's wrong with my knees?”

“Oh, nothing,” Fraser assured him quickly. Ray narrowed his eyes. Funnily enough, his sight got considerably better when he got older.

“Fraser, what's wrong with my knees?” Ray repeated seriously.

“Nothing really… it's just that they are so skinny...”

“My knees are not skinny,” Ray protested. 

“Ray, it's fine, like I said it's not important...” Fraser waved it off. “Let's not talk about it.”

“Oh, it is. I think it is. We are so talkin' about it,” Ray pointed finger at him. 

Fraser coughed to hide a smirk.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
